Fezes Are Cool
by OnTheWinterSolstice
Summary: Bradley James and Colin Morgan from the television show Merlin have an argument about which Doctor is better-David Tennant or Matt Smith? -Also posted in the Merlin section-


**Disclaimer: I do not own Colin Morgan, Bradley James, Merlin, Doctor Who, Death Eaters, Pig-men, Matt Smith, or David Tennant. But god, if I DID own David? :D**

Colin Morgan cackled loudly. "Bradley, you have _got _to see this!"

Colin's blonde co-star stood from his chair and strode across the trailer to where Colin was reading over the script they had just received for an episode in season three of the TV show Merlin.

Giggling uncontrollably, Colin attempted to point out a certain line Richard Wilson had, which referred to men having the head of a swine.

Bradley snorted. "Are you trying to say I'm a pig?"

Colin calmed down enough to say, "No! But doesn't that remind you of something?"

Racking his brain, the blonde man thought in silence for a few moments, before snapping loudly, startling Colin. "The pig-men! From Doctor Who! That episode in old New York with the Daleks!" By now Bradley was also laughing.

It took a couple minutes to calm down, but once they did Colin said, "I loved that episode. David Tennant is the best man to ever play the Doctor!"

Bradley lurched, grasping at his chest melodramatically. "How dare you let those sinful words slip past your lips! Matt Smith is the greatest Doctor who ever lived."

Colin rolled his eyes. "Have you seen his _head? _It's completely misshapen!"

"It's not that noticeable the more you watch of him!" Bradley protested." His head seems quite normal after the first few episodes."

"But David was so charismatic, charming, and unique. He was always joyful, but could switch to gut-wrenching heartbreak so torturous to watch it could make all of Britain weep. In fact, it has." Colin nodded, thinking the argument was already over. "Anyway, Matt just tries to copy that emotion."

Bradley couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Matt is so utterly mind-boggling, that his plans could twist even Einstein's mind in a knot."

"David can make up a plan on the spot," the raven-haired man shot back almost immediately.

"Matt created the Big Bang _2," _said Bradley. "And if that's not impressive, he then saved the entire Universe without actually having to do anything."

"Yeah, after all the stars went out," Colin muttered darkly.

Bradley sighed exasperatedly and ran a hand through his hair.

Colin set the script down and stood up to match his friend's height. "Matt's bow tie randomly changes color—the Doctor _never _switches outfits."

"David wore a pinstripe suit _and _a blue suit."

"David never let any of his companions die," Colin hissed. "Unlike Matt, who allowed Rory to die. He didn't even just _die—_he was never born. Completely erased from existence. Nothing can even come close to that kind of horror." He paused. "Except maybe getting your soul sucked out by a Death Eater, but that's not the point!"

"Matt wears a _fez." _Bradley stretched the word like it was the greatest thing in the world—like seeing Jesus high-fiving a unicorn. "Fezes are cool."

Colin rolled his eyes again. "He also allowed people to salute him, and even saluted them back! Saluting annoyed David even more than the 'it's bigger on the inside' rants people had when first encountering the TARDIS.

"David is also quite human, which may be why he is the most favored out of all the Doctors, because we can connect with him.

"But then we see episodes like The Family of Blood, and we see he is _so much more._"

Bradley was at a loss for words now.

"Matt is completely detached from the Time War," said Colin. "And he simply dismisses it as a bad day where a lot of bad stuff happened. He should be more guilt-ridden, like David, so we can see the raw emotion underneath the centuries of knowledge and wit.

"Who says Geronimo anymore, anyway?" he concluded.

Bradley, his mouth resembling the motions of a fish out of water, remained silent.

Colin smirked. "Not to mention I've worked with him." He patted his co-star on the shoulder. "Looks like I won this round mate."

With that, he stalked out of the trailer, allowing the door to slam closed behind him.

Bradley pouted. "But bow ties are cool."

**Gosh I love this! :D Probably one of my most favorite one-shots I've written!**

**I didn't mean for Colin to win, but I couldn't think of any good arguments for Matt, sadly. I just need to watch more of him I guess. ;)**

**Review! I'd like to hear your opinions on which Doctor you think is better! :D**

**Love :)**


End file.
